plclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ursan
“The Ursan are powerful, short-tempered bear-like creatures that love to fight up-close and personal! The Ursan Warrior suse bladed weapons, staves, and can wear heavy armor. The Ursan also has qualities superior to the rest of the classes. It can be equipped with magic and bows while maintaining its current armor! ( Base stats: 7 STRENGTH, 2 DEXTERITY, 1 INTELLIGENCE)” The Ursan or Warrior class is a Str-based class with high health and defense. The default weapon is a two-handed sword. The Ursan is a great choice for a player of any skill level due to its ability to be anywhere from a simple hack-and-slash play style to a more complicated tank-and-spank style. Gaming Tips *Never charge into battle without thinking beforehand. Your tank abilities mean tougher armour, not invincibility. *Combine Beckon+Stomp to create a strrong combo that deals big damage and creates massive impact. *Focus on both your Dex and Strength. It's better this way for it increases dodge and crit while enabling the Warrior to use long-range weapons. This is especially useful in PvP arenas. Ursan Skills Level 2: Vengeful Slash (Slash your enemies for extra damage!) Cost 10. +Damage, +Knock-back per rank. Level 4: Stomp (Blast enemies away from you in all directions!) Cost 20. +Damage, +Knock-back per rank. Level 6: Taunt (Pull enemies away from your friends!) Cost 25. +Dodge chance per rank. Level 8: Crippling Slash (Keep enemies from running away!) Cost 15. +5 Damage per rank. Level 10: Rage (Do much more critical-hit damage to targets!) Cost 50. +1 Damage and +10Crit. per rank. Level 12: Super Mega Slash (A massive knock-back strike!) Cost 15. +Damage, +2 Knock-back, per rank. Level 14: Crushing Blow (Crush your enemy's ability to do damage!) Cost 20. Reduce Target damage -10 per rank. Level 16: Restore (Increase your health regeneration!) Cos 20. Regen +4 for 5 sec. +10 heal per rank. Level 18: Iron Blood (Extra armour protection!) Cost 30. +4 Armour per rank. Level 20: Hell Scream (Terrify your enemies and sap their will to fight!) Cost 25. Reduce target damage -10 per rank. Level 22: Evade (Increase dodge chance for 20 sec.) +5% dodge chance per rank. Level 24: Beckon (Pull enemies toward your position) Increase rank to pull more monsters. 'Below is the recommended Skill Points distribution.' Vengeful Slash Don't waste any skill points on this skill. Although this skill does more damage than Crippling Slash, you don't need the Knockback chance. Stomp has a knockback effect, and when a knockback is used in inappropriate situations, it annoys the party and may result in a boot. Stomp Stomp is a very useful skill for tanks when it is use appropriately. It allows you to pin mobs/bosses against walls and in corners and it allows you to knock enemies away from more squishy party members in dire situations where you lose aggro. This technique will be explained later. When used poorly, this can knock bosses and enemies too far which makes them become invincible until they run back to their orignal position and completly heal themselves. Taunt This skill right here is your pride and joy. It allows you to gain aggro from mobs and bosses and also adds a dodge bonus. Although this doesn't allow you to gain aggro 100% of the time, or allow you to hold aggro for long, its essential for a tank. What's especially nice about this skills is it costs 0 mana to cast, and since its cool-down time is lower than the buff time, it can stack. This skill should always be spammed during boss fights! It can be spammed during map clearing/mob fights, but when spammed incorrectly it can cause party members to gain aggro before you get the chance to use it again. IE - You hit right when a mob dies and the group travels to a new one and you cannot gain aggro quickly enough. Crippling Slash This skill is nice because it can root the target. Its the weaker of the three slashes but can be useful in some situations. I recommend this should come before Vengeful Slash in regards to skill points. Rage This skill gives you the chance of doing 2x damage. Even though Bears are not meant to be damage dealers, this helps the party by the extra damage you dish out. Also, this skills gives an undocumented damage boost (+10 for each skill level its at). It is not a critical skill for Tanking, but I recommend maxing this, or atleast almost maxing. Super Mega Slash This skill is the best of the three slashes. The added bonus chance of stun is a plus since stunning your enemies = you and your party taking less damage and kill the enemies faster. I recommend maxing this slash before putting points into any other of the slashes. Crushing Blow This skill is a pretty decent debuff. At max level, with Dodge down by 25% and Damage by 50 points, its very useful against mobs, but most importantly aganist bosses. IE Using this skill against the Keeper could mean allowing your party kill him before his first shield goes up, instead of enduring a long, slow battle. Also, after running a few test thanks to Royce, this skill does have undocumented armor reduction. Its slight, but it helps. One more thing, it seems to do some undocumented damage. Restore I don't recommend you putting any skill points into this one. It heals very little and the extra H/S only lasts for 5 seconds, therefore only allowing you to gain an extra 25 Health. Iron Blood As a Tank, this should be the first skill you max out. You want to obtain the highest armor you can. With the +25 armor bonus at max level, it helps you take less damage and consume less health potions. Max ASAP!! Hell Scream Along with Crushing Blow, this is the only other debuff the Bear can bring to the table. This debuff is essential for Tanking since it affects all enemies within the range and it reduces damage and the hit% of the enemy. This means alot less damage is going to be done on you. It is especially useful during boss battles and during large mob battles. Along with Crushing Blow, this skill has undocumented armor reduction. When used along with Crushing Blow, the armor redcution stacks and combined its pretty decent. Also, it seems it does some undocumented damage. Evade Along with Iron Blood, this skill helps in mean of survivablily. When your up against bosses and large mobs, this allows you to dodge their attacks which results in you taking no damage. This should also be maxed ASAP! Beckon Along with Stomp, this skill is useful in the positioning enemies and bosses. Although it doesn't seem like this skill changes as the level increase, it most definately does. The higher the level, the higher the chance of pulling the enemies to you, the higher the chance of stunning and also the distance pulled. At max level it is like a freaking Jedi pull. Also, this skill does undocumented damage. Note: Like Stomp, when this skill is used incorrectly, it can result in the flinging of enemies/bosses. Tanking Techniques If you have a good attack and armour build, and the appropriate skills maxed out, let's talk about some Tanking Techniques!! As a Tank it is your job to take the heat and keep the enemies from getting to your more squishy party members. Below are some useful techniques to get this accomplihed. Walls This technique is more useful on bosses then mobs. What you do is cast Taunt to gain aggro and have the boss attack you. Once the boss is fighting you, manuver youself so that the boss is between you and the wall. Once this is accomplished, cast Stomp. This should push the boss against the wall. Continue spamming Taunt so the boss doesn't run after another party member, and continue using Stomp as it will only keep pushing the boss into the wall. If the boss/enemies happen to manuever by you and are no longer between the wall and you use Beckon if they are in range and it should fling them into the wall. If they are out of range, move towards them, cast Beckon and then Stomp to push them against the wall. They should be stunned, allowing you enough time to close in on them and keep them tight against the wall. IMPORTANT Do not, I repeat, do not use Beckon!! In doing so, you will draw the boss away from the wall and all your work will be for nothing! Only use Beckon if you become between the wall and boss. The Corner This technique allows you in bunching together a great number of enemies and allowing AoE skills to inflict the most damage on the most amount of possible enemies. To start, have a corner in mind that you would like to run to. Run to it and cast Taunt to gain aggro so enemies don't attack your party. This also allows the further enemies from the corner to follow you allowing you to grab the highest amount of enemies. Next, when you reach the corner, cast Beckon to draw all the enemies around you in the corner. If done correctly, you should have most of the enemies in the area around you bundled together. As Beckon cools down and become available, along with taunt, USE THEM! Doing this ensures all enemies stay in the corner and don't go off attacking your party. If the boss/enemies move out of the corner, cast Beckon if they are in range to gather them back around you. If they are further away, you could follow them a tad bit, cast Beckon and then Stomp (only use Stomp if all/most of the enemies are between you and the corner, otherwise they will be spreaded throughout the room). IMPORTANT Do not, I repeat do not use Stomp!! If you do, you will only make the enemies go flying around the room! Luring/Pulling This technique allows you to pull enemies/bosses one by one or by a few instead having them all attack you at once. (This is mostly used in the Shadow Caves.) To start, you and your party should agree on a spot for the battle to occur. Once that is done, slowly expose yourself to the edge of the mob. If they are bunched together, wait for them to spread around. Once you have a few targets in front of you, cast Taunt. If done correctly, the enemies should have a !''' above their heads. If there isn't, don't worry. Wait for Taunt to cool down and get a little closer. Once you have one or a few enemies targeted, cast beckon to pull them closer to you and your party. '''IMPORTANT Do not pull the enemies to far from their orignal positions as if you do, it will result in them becoming invincible and running to their orignal position and completly heal themselves. Saving Party Members In some situations, you may find yourself losing aggro and notice enemies gang up on a/some squishy party member(s). If you are near the targeted party member(s) and Taunt is cooling down or didn't work, cast Stomp. This should send the enemies flying away from the party and allow your Taunt to cool down. If near a corner, apply the corner technique. If not you could distance yourself from the party a little, cast Beckon to pull in the enemies and then cast Taunt so you gain aggro. If done correctly your party members should be alive and safe and you should now have the aggro again. For information on Ursan roles, click here .